


i bet the stars are jealous of your smile

by nunyeoa



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Stargazing, iesapphicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyeoa/pseuds/nunyeoa
Summary: Haruna is looking at the stars from her room's window, when she receives the visit of one of her fellow managers.Written for iesapphicweek on Twitter, day 1: stargazing.
Relationships: Kudou Fuyuka/Otonashi Haruna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i bet the stars are jealous of your smile

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the very first time i post something i wrote here so i'm kinda nervous but! i just had to do something for iesapphicweek! inazuma eleven is very near and dear to my heart, and the girls definitely need some more love from the fandom. i don't know if i'll do the other prompts yet, but i really wanted to write a least one fic for this event :) also i'm super sorry for the cheesy title but i figured it was better than calling it fuyuharu rights which was the working title lol
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

“Otonashi-san?”

Haruna turned around at the sound of a soft, familiar voice.

“Fuyuka! I didn’t hear you come in.” she said, grinning at her friend.

Fuyuka smiled back, albeit with more reservation. “I wasn’t sure if you were asleep, so I tried not to make too much noise.”

Ah, that made sense. It was almost midnight, and while Haruna tended to still be awake at such hours, Fuyuka was the kind of person who would worry about waking her up regardless of the time.

Fuyuka continued, her gaze evading Haruna’s own. “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured maybe you would like some company? If you don’t, it’s perfectly fine.”

“I don’t mind at all!” Haruna exclaimed joyously. Spending time with Fuyuka was always something she enjoyed. She liked Aki and Natsumi just fine, but something about Fuyuka always drew her in. She couldn’t help but be interested in the other manager. “I’m not sure how much fun it’s going to be, though. I was just looking at the stars.”

Hearing that, Fuyuka stepped towards Haruna, and sat next to her by the window. Haruna’s eyes softened when she heard the other girl’s breath catch in her throat at the sight.

“It’s so beautiful…” Fuyuka whispered softly.

“It is, isn’t it? I realized it a few days ago. Stars aren’t as visible at home because of light pollution, but on this island, they shine especially bright.” Haruna explained. She couldn’t decide whether to go back to looking at the stars, or continue watching Fuyuka’s mesmerized expression. It wasn’t often she could catch a glimpse of the other girl’s feelings being so out in the open, with how shy and reserved she tended to be. The only other time it seemed to happen was when Inazuma Japan would win a match, and everyone would cheer in euphoria. But right now, Fuyuka’s smile was only visible to Haruna, like a secret between the two of them.

Fuyuka seemed to notice Haruna’s stare, and glanced back at her with a puzzled look on her face. Caught in the act, Haruna blushed slightly, which made Fuyuka huff out a small giggle.

“Otonashi-san… Thank you for sharing this view with me.” Fuyuka said coolly, as if Haruna hadn’t been staring at her like a… like a creep! “I am really happy to have met you, along with everyone else. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time…”

Fuyuka’s eyes seemed very far away after that, as if she was revisiting some old memories. Haruna wasn’t sure whether they were good or bad, couldn’t tell from Fuyuka’s sudden blank expression. However, it only lasted for a few seconds, before Fuyuka came back to reality.

“Otonashi-san. Thank you for becoming my friend. I will treasure these memories forever.”

And this time, it was Haruna who felt breathless, as Fuyuka offered her one of the most brilliant smiles she’d ever seen. One that, surely, could rival the light from stars everywhere in the galaxy.

Her heart beating so hard it felt like it could burst out of her chest, Haruna smiled back. In this short, sacred moment, she’d realized it.

That she was in love with Fuyuka.

The two of them turned back towards the sky, looking out at the stars in comfortable silence, but all Haruna could think about was how she was going to dedicate the rest of her life to making Fuyuka smile that dazzling smile, again and again, until her cheeks hurt from smiling. How Haruna wanted to kiss her, and hug her, and make her laugh, bright and happy and comfortable. How Haruna wanted to hold her hand and go on dates and smell her hair and and and-

All these feelings that had been slowly building up from the day the two of them first met, all of it came rushing at her like a waterfall of yearning, and she could feel her hands shaking from the sheer force of it all. It felt like she would die if she spent another second without pouring it all out to Fuyuka.

“Fuyuka?”

“Yes?”

Fuyuka turned her attention back towards Haruna, who was fiddling with her fingers, unfamiliar with feeling so anxious. She was the kind of person who would rather speak her mind and be done with it, but right now, she found herself hesitating.

Fuyuka had just admitted to being the happiest she had been in a while. What if the revelation of Haruna’s feelings ruined everything for her? On the other hand, wouldn’t lying to Fuyuka about this be a betrayal in some way?

“Otonashi-san? Was there something you wanted to say?”

“I’m in love with you.” Haruna simply blurted out, unable to restrain herself. She faltered slightly, but gathered up the courage to continue with her confession. “You’re the most amazing girl I have ever met. I… I love everything about you. Please be my girlfriend?”

Haruna simultaneously wanted the ground to swallow her up, never to return to this mortal coil, and to scream out in sheer glee and relief at getting rid of this burden that had been weighing on her for about ten minutes, but for what felt like years. She looked Fuyuka dead in the eyes as she said it, and held her gaze once she was done, refusing to back down now that she’d gone and done it.

Fuyuka’s face went through many different expressions. First, her eyebrows raised up on her forehead in surprise, her mouth slightly open as if wanting to say something. Then, a deep red came to color her cheeks as her hands went to cover her mouth, shocked, confused and more than a little embarrassed. Finally, her eyes closed and her head lowered a bit, as a few tears ran across her face. Haruna immediately panicked once she noticed them.

“F-Fuyuka! Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you! Please ignore what I just said!”

But Fuyuka’s hands separated from her face, and suddenly Haruna could see that she was smiling, that very same smile from earlier.

Could… Could these be tears of happiness?

Haruna didn’t have the time to ponder any longer on that thought. Fuyuka’s hands came to hold hers, and Fuyuka looked at her, many emotions swimming in her eyes alongside the tears.

“I feel the same way, Otonashi-san. I… I love you, too.” She gave a wet laugh. “I… Actually, earlier, I wanted… I wanted to confess, but I was too much of a coward. Thank you for being brave enough for the both of us. I’m so happy.” She laughed again, deprecatingly, at her own lack of courage, but Haruna knew Fuyuka to be much stronger than she thought she was.

“Fuyuka…” Haruna swallowed, bracing for what she was about to ask. “Will you let me… kiss you?”

Fuyuka laughed once more, and Haruna thought there wasn’t a single sound in the world that could compare to it.

“I… Yes. I would love it if you did.” Then, she simply closed her eyes, waiting.

Haruna did her best not to jump on her immediately, afraid to scare Fuyuka by being overeager. She held Fuyuka’s hands tighter, licked her lips, and finally, finally, she leaned in, and kissed her, the stars as their only witness.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and especially a comment if you enjoyed this! even just "i like this" is very much appreciated.
> 
> bye for now, and stan the inazuma girls.


End file.
